Moms Love Drama and Drama loves moms
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Happy Mother's Day. All mothers enjoy Mother's Day, and it's always interesting to see the good said day can bring out in children... Even our chaotic Total Drama Cast. ONE-SHOT.


**Before we start, I BEG YOU ALL, please, please, PLEASE, wish my Mother a happy Mother's Day in your review. I don't even care if you actully leave a real review, this is a gift to my mother, Kelly, for me never being able to show how much she means to me... And she means more to me then my writing... so please, enjoy the story and please help give my mother a happy Mother's Day. Please, and THANK YOU!**

**And yes, this is a quick look at a few members of the Total Drama Cast's Mother's Day... Have fun! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Honor thy father and mother", the fifth Commandment bestowed upon Moses many millennia ago, given in order for the future generations yet to come. Whether one believes in the occurrence of that day does not matter in the final picture. For now, in our modern days, we honor of fathers and mothers somehow each day by living, listening, learning, and helping. But, on one special day each year for a mother and another for a father, there is a time when we show our honor and appreciation for said patriarch and matron. But on this day, we focus on the one who gave us birth from their body; but, more accurately, we target in on the mothers who gave birth to these eight in particular…<p>

* * *

><p>"'The abysmal dark is my sanctuary… I hate the light and what it brings…<p>

When I am with others I hate to terry… But you mom, are my only home'—Oh Gwen," a brown haired woman cooed as she clutched the piece of paper she read of close to her chest, "this is so sweet."

Gwen smiled thankfully at her mother before getting up from the couch she was seated in and walking over to her mother. "Happy Mother's Day, mom," she told her as she leaned down to her mom and took her into a slight hug.

A gentle pat came to Gwen's darkly clad shoulder as he mother captured the moment in her daughter's genuine hug…

* * *

><p>"Uh…" Duncan nervously stood before his mother as she smiled cheerfully while holding a white mug of steaming coffee.<p>

"Yes Duncan?" she pressed playfully, letting out a light giggle as she breathed in her coffee.

"You know…" he scratched the back of his neck as he fished a small wooden carving from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of her.

The small wooden carving was of a flat face skull with the letters "HMD" etched into the back of its "head". Not even disturbed by the image of a skull given to her, she awed softly and put her mug down and stood up from her chair. "Duncan, this is so sweet of you," before Duncan could escape, his mother pulled him into a hug and rested his chin on her shoulder, stroking his back all the while.

At first, Duncan groaned and rolled his eyes, but soon put his arms around her and smiled genuinely. "Happy Mother's Day, ma…"

* * *

><p>"Feliz Día de la Madre," Alejandro said, pecking his mother on the cheek and placing a box on her lap, "mi madre."<p>

"Alejandro you sweet boy," she laughed with hugging her son and kissing his cheeks, "you are a treasure."

Alejandro laughed heartily while sitting beside his mother and hugging her back. "Yes, mama," shooting a glance at his two elder brothers who sat on the other side of the room with narrowed and spiteful eyes, "_I _am."

* * *

><p>"-I'll always love you mom~~." Trent strummed out his last cords on his wood guitar along with the last words of his song with a loving smile.<p>

Putting his guitar on his lap, his parents clapped their hands as they stood before him with proud smiles. "That was beautiful Trent," his mother cheered as Trent put his guitar down on the table and picked himself up from the couch.

"Only the best for you mom," taking his slightly shorter mother into his arms with a hug, he pulled his dad in as well, "love you mom, happy Mother's Day."

A few moments in, his mother moved out of his hug along with his father. She quickly picked up Trent's guitar and offered it to him. "Think you can play me one more, Trent?" Trent grabbed the wooden neck of his guitar then pressed the back to his chest with a warm smile.

"Of course mom," slowly, he strummed off a few notes and prepared for another song; his parents sitting down on the couch and holding each other as the listened to their talented son's music.

* * *

><p>Hands moving in an elegant flurry of passionate bow twists and wrist arches, the violin sang out an immaculate chord. Striking a final flow of strings, the bow whipped away from the face of the violin and its user bowed to the brown haired woman seated in the armchair before her. "Bravo Courtney, bravo," she complemented her daughter with a stoic expression while clapping her hands softly.<p>

"It's my pleasure, mother," Courtney replied before doing a satisfied bow and placement of her violin on the counter to her right.

Slowly getting up from her seat, she moved to her daughter and patted a hand on her shoulder before delivering a proud smile. "I expect always the best from you, Courtney."

With a gentle lace of her arms around her mother's hips, Courtney sighed in content while resting her chin on her mother's shoulder. "Happy Mother's Day, mother."

* * *

><p>"WOOH! PARTY!" Geoff hooted out as the lights within the home flashed random filtered lights while he pumped his fists above his head.<p>

The crowd of other teens and adults cheered at his party call and threw their arms in the air as well. As heavily based music pumped throughout the home, Geoff watched triumphantly at the shifting party crowd. But in the midst of his excitement, a blonde headed woman snuck up behind him with her arms folded. "Geoff!" her voice sharply stabbed through his ears, bringing him to spin around and see her stern face.

As the lights continued to flash and music played, the woman slowly smirked and threw her hands in the air. "Open the doors so the neighbors can party with us!" letting out her own hoot and jump into the air, Geoff threw an arm around her shoulders and laughed.

"Anything you want, ma! Happy Mother's Day!" Geoff shouted over the crowd and music, hugging his mother around the shoulders before knocking the front door open and letting the explosive music escape into the early, rising morning.

* * *

><p>"Alright mom, just hold your arms out and try to stand up," Bridgette directed to her mother on the board to her left as she stood with ease on hers.<p>

Attempting to get a feel for the shifting board under her and the ebbing water, she slowly picked herself up off the board and wobbled to a stand, arms stretched widely to both sides of her. "H-Hey, Bridge I'm—" just like that, a light wave pushed against the side of her board and knocked her off balance, sending her into the water with a great splash.

Bridgette held in a snicker as she watched her mother bob out from under the water and hook her arms around the face of her surf board. "You wanna take a break mom?" Bridgette offered with a friendly smile, only to get a wet head shake from her mom followed by a smirk.

"No way," she chuckled while spitting out a small stream of sea water, "I can do this."

"It's your Day," Bridgette joked with a shrug, returning to teaching her mother how to surf.

* * *

><p>Striding across the living room with an uninterested look, Heather walked passed her mother who was reading a book on the couch. With one swift movement, Heather dropped a small wrapped present on her mother's lap and smiled ever so slightly, "Happy Mother's Day, yadda yadda yadda, see you at dinner…" Heather spun quickly, never for a moment off setting or halting her advance from one side of the living room and out the other.<p>

Slowly registering her daughter's quick action, her mother picked up the small box and sighed with a smile but furrowed her brows. "She's become so much nicer since she got back from that show…"

* * *

><p>There is a day to honor thy father and thy mother, regardless how you should honor them day by day. Every passing moment should be spent in aspiration of repaying your father and mother for the great gift of life they have given you. And most of all, remember this… Your mother loves drama as much as the Drama Casts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Weird, quick, and oddly heart felt perhaps. That's the final picture I paint with this story, hope you enjoyed it ^^.<strong>

**And remember, if you review, throw in a Mother's Day wish for my dear mom "Kelly", if you do so, it'll make me feel exciteted enough to write almost anything on a dot if you PM me a request... just saying.**

**See you in the big times!**

**-Overlord (son of Kelly... The Higher Overlady)**

**Oh and, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO YOU ALL! Even if you are a mom or you wish to wish it to your mom.**


End file.
